


[Podfic] Let me take a selfie

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Sizzling Slutty Seguin Summer Series [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Tyler thinks fuck it, if Crosby wants to sext him through snapchat, he’s game.Podfic of Capbuckyang's story.





	[Podfic] Let me take a selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let me take a selfie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605078) by [Capbuckyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang). 



> Thanks to Capbuckyang for giving me permission to podfic this story.
> 
> Thanks to Rox for suggesting the song.
> 
>  **Things I didn't tag for but that also happen in this story:** Tyler sends Sid an unsolicited nude (not quite a dick pic, but definitely suggestive). There are also hints at Tyler enjoying breathplay, but no actual breathplay occurs.

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Let%20Me%20Take%20a%20Selfie.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:17:08 | 12 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Let%20Me%20Take%20a%20Selfie.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:17:08 | 14 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Dirty Picture](https://open.spotify.com/track/00qyVgLK2j92HYoFaNCnVD?si=DG8sXU0iQOSZanmlJNPFTg) by Taio Cruz feat. Ke$ha

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic)
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
